


[Podfic] Adore To See Your Eyes Fly

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles is a pyromaniac, derek is a sociopath. a match made in some kind of heaven. teen wolf kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Adore To See Your Eyes Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [adore to see your eyes fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361345) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



**Length:** 1:21:25

 **File Size:** 87.4 MB (mp3) | 37 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6lc9x0jxa4rogju/TWoof-Adore%20To%20See%20Your%20Eyes%20Fly%20by%201001cranes-dodificus.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012041411.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012041403.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 14th 2012 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1864874.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
